1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to incorporation of memory modules into a computing system, and more particularly to use of varied types of memory modules within a single system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any system using memory modules to store data, design of hardware for the system dictates the type of memory module which can be used. This is usually a result of limitations related to a power supply and a clock frequency needed for operating the chosen type memory module type. Unfortunately, such designs can be very limiting.
For example, one only need refer to commercial catalogs offering memory modules to realize that an abundance of designs is available. In frequent instances, it can be difficult to find a desired type of memory module for a computing system.
What are needed are techniques for using a variety of types of memory modules within any one computing infrastructure. Preferably, the techniques provide for commingling of memory modules having a variety of performance characteristics.